The Wedding Date
by NocturnalFlower
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 23 years old. Single and happy about her life. Until one day, her imaginary boyfriend’s presence was demanded at Touya’s wedding. She then decided to hire a male escort. But what if he was not really a male escort? What if he was a...
1. The Desperate Single

Title: The Wedding Date

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. But Syaoran is MINE, MINE, and ONLY MINE!!!...XD

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Rating: M

Author's Note: This is my first posted story. Some of you might be familiar with the movie where I have gotten this idea but I promise that this will be different. Hope you'll enjoy! No flames please!

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 23 years old. Single and happy about her life. Until one day, her imaginary boyfriend's presence was demanded at Touya's wedding. She then tried what any desperate single woman would do – she decided to hire a male escort. But what if he was not really a male escort? What if he was a multibillionare escort? And to make things worse, she found herself feeling things she's never felt before.

Chapter 1: The Desperate Single

"_What makes you different makes you beautiful."_

Normal POV

"I'm sorry I'm late." An emerald eye girl, fashioned with long auburn curls, said as she sat down on a café somewhere in the busy streets of Tokyo.

A tall guy with dark brown hair turned his hazel eyes on her. He and his fiancé, Kaho Mizuki has been waiting for her for thirty minutes now. "That's so normal, kaijuu." He teased her, smirking.

"Onii, you're so mean." Sakura said, annoyed. She didn't like the idea of her brother calling her that nickname he used to her when they were still a child. After she had ordered, she turned to face the scarlet woman smiling at her.

"Oh, Sakura, here." Kaho handed her a white envelop, which was designed in an elegant manner.

Taking it, Sakura opened it. It was a wedding invitation which read--

_**Sakura Kinomoto and Guest**_

_Mr and Mrs Fujiitaka Kinomoto request the honor_

_of your presence at the marriage of their son_

_Touya Kinomoto_

_to_

_Kaho Mizuki_

_on Tuesday the Eleventh of August_

_at three o'clock_

_St. Peter's Parish Church_

After reading its contents, she placed the invitation back on the envelope and sighed. "I still can't believe that you're able tame my brother." She murmured as she took a sip on her cappuccino.

Touya glared at her. And in return for her act, he said. "By the way kaijuu, do you plan on bringing your boyfriend?"

One of Sakura's brows rose up because of the question. "Why?"

"Well," Touya began remembering his talk with his best friend two days ago. "If you don't have a date, Yukito would be pleased to take over the place."

"How many times should I tell you that I am not interested?" She asked him, reminding that even though Yukito was their childhood friend, she didn't like him. She didn't like him like the way Yukito wanted her.

Hearing that, Touya didn't insist anymore. He leaned on the chair and made himself comfortable. He looked at his sister before he said, "Anyway, the Senris are also coming."

Eyes widening with the sentence, it took Sakura a few moments to realize what he was saying. And when she did, she chocked on her cappuccino and coughed continuously. "Touya!" She called out his name. "Why did you invite those assholes?! For goodness sake! I don't want to see Ichijou there."

Touya was prepared with that kind of reaction. His sister has always been like that—she freaks out when something don't go in her way. "Blame it on Otou-san." He answered, calmly. "He invited HIS parents."

Calming herself, she mumbled. "If that would be the case then I should definitely take my boyfriend with me."

After breaking the shocking news to Sakura, Kaho finally had the chance to speak.

"Your brother and I will be on flight to Tomoeda tomorrow." Kaho informed her. "When do you plan to follow?"

"The gathering party is on Thursday right?"

She nodded then smiled. "Yes." She picked up her purse, ready to leave.

"I will be there on time." Sakura assured them.

"Yeah. Yeah." Touya said, trying to make fun of her again. "Just remember to set your alarm clock three hours before your flight. You might be late again." He then stood up as he saw Sakura's sharp glare towards him.

The three left the café then parted ways. As soon as Sakura got in her car, she took out her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number then Meilin's. Both calls weren't answered by the receiver so Sakura just left a message. "Hey guys, it's me Sakura. I need your bloody help. It's an emergency. Meet me on my place later ok? Ja."

………..

"Damn it Xiao Lang!" A ruby eyed girl with long raven hair shouted angrily as she kept on throwing sharp glares to the guy in front of her. "You've really done it this time!"

The messy chocolate haired guy just groaned. His dazzling amber orbs were still sleepy so he didn't mind to answer his cousin. He shifted to his right, avoiding her.

With this, Meilin got totally angry. She grabbed his pillow, pulling away the covers from his body. "Am I not talking to you?!"

Xiao Lang then moved, trying to sit up for a moment. He sighed. "Alright. I am really sorry Meilin." He said in a tired voice. "I was with someone last night so I forgot to fetch you." After that he pulled the covers back and closed his eyes again.

"With whom? Another bitchy Barbie doll from hell?!" Meilin continued yelling at him and like earlier, she took the covers away from his sleeping form. "I waited in the airport for hours while you're having fun with that bitch, you know?" She growled. "Xiao Lang you're the next heir of the Li Clan and you'll be taking over soon. When will you start to be responsible?"

Groaning once again, he already faced her. "You are acting like my mother." He pointed out, trying to reach for his blanket once again. "Oh c'mon Meilin, I'll pay you back okay. You can ask whatever you want from me just let me sleep, please." He begged like a little child.

"Oh certainly you will cousin." She said in a threatening voice. "You'll definitely pay me back and I'm sure you'll regret the day you ditched me."

When he didn't anymore answer, Meilin left and slammed the door of his room. That moment, Xiao Lang realized what he had done. Gulping, he regretted what he did for he knew that once Li Meilin asked for payment, she would do it with no mercy.

…………

That afternoon Sakura found herself on her room. After she had handed their invitations to Tomoyo and Meilin she kept on pacing back and forth in her room.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, sounding concerned.

"Well," she started, facing both of her friends." Yukito's the bestman, my ex is invited, and I told Touya that my non existing boyfriend is going to be there. Oh, guys what should I do?" She asked, panicking.

"Which ex?" Tomoyo posted another question.

"None other than the asshole, Ichijou Senri." She snorted.

"That maniac who dumped you because he failed to get you in bed?!" Meilin exclaimed in disgust.

"Bingo!" Sakura snapped. "That's why I really need to get a guy that fits on my requirements ASAP."

"With your hot and goddess-like features, no guy can have the guts to resist you." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Even if you dressed like a shit, you can still make a man bow down on you." Meilin added.

"Try the bar." Tomoyo suggested, not thinking. "You would definitely get a man in seconds."

"All the guys there are abnormals and maniacs." Sakura told her, letting her eyes locked on Tomoyo's amethyst ones. "I can't admit that my boyfriend was just a fantasy and it's too ironic to invent a sudden tragic death." She finally decided to sit down and buried her head on her knees.

There was a long silence until Sakura rose and rushed in front of her friends. "I think I have an idea," she exclaimed. "Though my solution crosses a few morally dubious lines plus it will cost me a lot."

"What is it?" Meilin asked, not really sure if Sakura was thinking right.

"Do you know a guy who gives escort service?" Sakura whispered which made her friends' jaws dropped wide open in shock.

"You're scaring me." Tomoyo murmured.

"Well, I am serious and desperate!" She answered back. "I have to be in Tomoeda in three days and my non-existing boyfriend should be there. I will be so dead if I haven't found someone for the position."

"Are you really serious?" Meilin inquired, not letting her shock died. Off all years she had known Sakura, this was the only time she thought of a weird idea.

"Girls, I really need a miracle here!" Sakura continued. "I need a guy that should be willing to travel, have keen social skills, good looks, suave demeanor, sharp mind, and hot…"

While hearing those things, Meilin's thought wandered. Her shocked face began to form a smile that was getting wider each time her friend continued to blabber the attributes she wanted her non-existing boyfriend would posses.

"The qualified candidate should also have the ability to understand the language of the business and corporate world, to make ex-boyfriends jealous, to turn heads whenever entering a room and to seduce any breathing woman within a 100 kilometer radius. I don't care how much it would cost. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Sakura ended her speech seriously.

"I think I know someone." Meilin suddenly entered, having a wide smile plastered on her small face.

The two girls looked at her, dumbfounded. Even though Sakura was desperate, both of them knew that once Meilin had an idea in mind it would be certainly different.

"Are you telling us that you…" Sakura whispered, sweat dropping.

"Oh don't be silly!" Meilin screamed disgustingly. "Do you want one or not?"

"Of course I do." The auburn haired girl answered.

The Chinese girl was pleased. "Then leave it to me. He'll be ready on the day before your flight."

"Are you sure he's available? I mean if he doesn't have a costumer or whatever on those days?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"I'll make sure he cancels all of them. He wouldn't be able to resist."

"One more question." Sakura added. "Is he hot?"

"He's worth every penny." Meilin assured her, her smile turning to an evil one.

…..

The next day Tomoyo, her boyfriend, Eriol, and Meilin decided to travel to Tomoeda by night. So during the afternoon, the two girls went to Sakura's place.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, staring at the box Tomoyo handed her.

"It's the bride's maid's dress I made for you." The raven haired girl said, proudly.

Hearing that, Sakura opened the white box. She took the dress on her hand and looked at it. It was a baby pink empire cut tube dress made of chiffon and satin with cherry blossoms on the side and rested below the knee. "Tomoyo, this is fantastic."

Tomoyo giggled. "It's specially made for you."

"So Sakura," Meilin called out, going into business. "Where is the plane ticket?"

"Oh yeah." The girl remembered. She strolled on the table, opening the cabinet to take a business class plane ticket. When she went back to them, she handed it to the ruby eyed girl. "I hope that he would say yes"

Smirking, Meilin said. "Of course, he will. But since he still has a lot of things to do, you'll just be able to meet him on the plane on thursday."

"That's alright." Sakura smiled a little. "But I am really nervous about this thing."

Meilin giggled. "Don't worry, I told you he's worth every penny."

When Sakura was satisfied what Meilin had said, she let the two went along.

"So we'll just see you in Tomoeda, alright?" Tomoyo said as she waved goodbye. Meilin then followed and both of them closed the door, leaving Sakura alone.

……….

After heading on Sakura's place, Meilin told Tomoyo that she still had an errand to run. The Chinese girl went on a restaurant on the midst of the city to meet her dear cousin.

Seeing him seating on the last table on the right side of the restaurant, Meilin casually strolled towards him. Without saying anything, she threw the plane ticket on the table as she sat down and ordered a juice.

Xiao Lang raised a brow, giving a questioning look. "What's this?" he took it, seeing its contents.

Meilin looked at him, wanting to see his reaction. "Well, that's your payment for ditching me the other night." She paused to smile evilly then went on again. "So cancel all your dates and meetings, and pack your things because YOU will be in Tomoeda for a week. My best friend was desperate to have a male who gives escort service to accompany her on the wedding of her brother that's why I offered someone and that someone was you."

Eyes widening, Xiao Lang slammed his hands on the table, making all people in the restaurant turn their heads towards them. "WHAT?! You told your friend that I give escort services?!"

Ignoring his protest and glare towards her and the expressions of the other people on them, Meilin continued giving him instructions. "You'll use your Japanese name since stories on the business world is all around you. Prepare your answers to all her questions coz I'm sure she'll be so curious about your personal life. Be sweet for the others not to suspect that your relationship is a fake."

She paused for a while, taking some breath and continued. "Your goal is to make them believe that you're a real couple and to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. And by the way, never ever tell her your real identity and that I'm your cousin. Got it?"

Sighing, the amber eyed boy was losing hope. "Are you definitely sure about this?"

Meilin posted a serious look. "I am, Li Xiao Lang. You know me." She told him in a dangerous voice. "And… Never ever think of ditching this one too Xiao Lang coz I'll make sure you'll be beside Satan in no time."

Xiao Lang gulped, knowing that there was no way to escape. He heaved another sigh and asked, "And who will this bitch be?"

Glaring at him, she didn't like how he addressed her friend. But then, she decided to answer him. "Sakura Kinomoto."

"oh…" He grinned, hint of interest suddenly touching his eyes. "That hot babe from Kinomoto Clan. I heard she's blazing hot."

"Don't you ever do anything stupid to her, you understand?" Meilin warned him. "She's too different from those girls you are going out with."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

With that, Meilin stood up. "So, I'll be seeing you there. Be nice. Remember that I'll always be watching you from somewhere. Ja."

When her steps disappeared, Xiao Lang raked his hands on his hair. _'God… what have I gotten myself into?'_

………

On the day of flight, Sakura raced against time. Even though Touya had already reminded her, she still didn't have the track with time. Grabbing her coat and carry-on bag, she made sure that her ticket and passport were there. She rushed into the limo and the driver closed the door, her apprehensive face peered out of the window as they pulled away.

As she reached the airport, a ridiculously long line that snakes towards the X-Ray machines welcomed her. It was fifteen minutes before the departure and she really needed to get into that plane, fast. She called for an airport employee that was checking around.

"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto, my flight to Tomoeda leaves in fifteen minutes and I'm really on the rush, would you be so kind to assist me please?"

"Sure, right this way Miss Kinomoto." The airport employee bowed then took her cart where her five huge suitcases were and led her through the crowd. The other passengers on the line scowled at her as they cut right through the middle.

"Are you boarding on your private jet Miss Kinomoto?" he asked courteously.

"No, my father took it the other day. I'll be on flight no. 2377. Thank you very much for your help." She placed some bill on the employee's chest pocket, who bowed as she headed towards the plane.

Sitting on the plane, Sakura sighed in relief. She was actually nervous since she was on the first class. Absently scanning her safety card, she felt a woman smiled at her.

"Your first trip?" A pretty woman across the aisle smiled at her.

She then realized she'd been reading the safety card. She laughed sheepishly and put it back in the seat pocket. As she often did, Sakura felt compelled to explain.

"No. I'll be going back to Tomoeda for my onii-san's wedding and my ex is invited. In case I chicken out, I want to know where all exits are." She laughed sheepishly as she eyed the front door nervously.

"I don't believe in marriage. I believe in hot sex. Of course, that draws men to me like flies to shit." The woman surprisingly said.

Sakura was shocked and didn't know what to say. But her worries shut down when a hot guy walked on the aisle, coming towards the woman's direction.

Posting a small smile, the woman let the guy sat down as he smiled back.

"Hi sweetheart." The guy started then in a second, gave the woman a 'madly in love' kisses.

In the middle of the kiss, the woman rolled her eyes to Sakura. Her look towards her was the one she was explaining earlier.

……

Sakura was freaking out. She tried to calm her nerves as a male or maybe gay flight attendant poured champagne on her glass.

"I'm not a knuckler. I fly all the time." She said in a low voice. "But the reason I can't feel my legs is that any minute, my date is going to walk in this aisle and sit here on 3b."

"Hmmm... 3b." the flight attendant said interestingly as he looked straightly towards someone.

Sakura shivered and gasped as she peeked around the corner. Her emerald eyes fell on the back of the mysterious man chatting with the blushing female attendant. Watching him, Sakura noted that he was tall, perfect for his well built body. His messy chocolate hair, which indeed suited him, looked so appealing.

"What do you think? Does he look hot?" she asked, smirking.

The male flight attendant just nodded, not minding to take away his stare on him.

"Darling, he's sizzling hot that I'd like to unwrap him like a Harrod's gift basket." He squealed.

"Yeah." She said, finally taking her eyes off him. She wanted to be at peace now so that meant that she had to make this male flight attendant leave her.

But before she could even have silence, the male beside her panicked again and told her. "Look he's heading this way."

Gulping, Sakura heard footsteps becoming louder and louder. Then when it stopped, she quickly straightened up on her sit. Her big emerald eyes stared at intense amber ones. Throat closed, she didn't know how to react.

The guy gave her a warm smile. "Hi. This is 3b right?"


	2. A Plan in Motion

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You encouraged me to do better and that's why I've decided to update faster. To clear things out, Xiao Lang's father is still alive that's why his name is not yet out to the public. You'll find out more about this on the next chapters. And for those fans of the vampire knight, don't worry he doesn't look like the real Ichijou because the real one looks more like an angel. LOL. And by the way, sorry for my mistakes on the ratings, it's supposed to be T not M. But I might rate the next chapters M. Do you guys think I should change the ratings asap? I don't want my story to be deleted. XD**

**Broken_shadow23 – thank you very much for editing my story. Labyah!**

Chapter 2: A Plan in Motion

_To avoid suffering, one must not love; but then one suffers from not loving_

"_Love and Death"_

Normal POV

The guy gave her a warm smile. "Hi. This is 3b right?"

Sakura was frozen. Her senses stopped working the moment she realized how handsome and hot he really was. She was hypnotized on his intense amber eyes that was locked on hers

On the other hand, Xiao Lang was also amazed with her dazzling ones. He never had seen that kind of shade before. It was pure emerald. The girl in front of him was familiar since he saw her before on a magazine. But he didn't realize that she was more beautiful in person.

The male flight attendant looked at one person to another. They were both speechless so he even has to tap Sakura on the shoulder before leaving.

"Umm… yeah." Sakura answered as she snapped out of her reverie.

Surprisingly, Xiao Lang took her hand and kissed her knuckles as he began to introduce himself. "Hi, I am Xi—" When he realized what he was about to say, he stopped and continued after a while. "I am Syaoran Li."

She blushed furiously. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's so nice to finally meet you. Please, sit down."

"The pleasure's mine Miss Kinomoto." He smiled sweetly and sat down beside the window.

"Feel free to call me Sakura, please."

"Well then, Sakura if you insist."

She gulped down all the champagne on her glass, making her have the courage to speak again. "I'm glad you found it okay. The airport, I-I mean the plane."

He easily noticed that the girl beside him was nervous. She was shivering for a little so he tried to settle her down. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you few days before this flight."

"It's alright, work must be crazy." She laughed sheepishly.

Syaoran smiled as he remembered that Sakura knew he was a male escort.

The female flight attendant he was talking to a while ago appeared with a small tray. Sakura noticed her cheeks flushed as she fumbled Syaoran's drink. He smiled thankfully, but deftly ended the moment. He's like a famous person who has learned to manage his adoring fans with casual grace.

They sat in silence as the plane started barreling down the runway. As they picked up speed, Syaoran took Sakura's trembling hand. She found comfort in his touch, her need to talk disappeared momentarily. She was safe.

She closed her eyes as the plane leveled off, then peeked over at Syaoran who calmly stared out the window. She closed her eyes again, this time for good.

…..

After claiming their baggage, Sakura and Syaoran went straightly to the limo, which was waiting for them. It went straightly to the Kinomoto's mansion where the gathering party was being held.

She tried to relax when she saw hundreds of cars already parked in front of the house.

Syaoran took her hand and pulled her closer. "You okay?"

She nodded, but he noted that it was just an act.

He smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear. There was a practiced intimacy to the way he touched her hair and Sakura was almost settled by it.

"I… I am not sure I can do this." She then confessed.

Syaoran moved towards her and held both of her arms. "You're never going to be sure of anything, but we still have to go inside."

Just then, Nadeshiko appeared and ran towards her. The two immediately pasted. "Sakura dear, I'm glad you're safe and sound." She exclaimed giving her a tight hug. "And who might this be?" she asked, amused that Sakura brought someone with an unfamiliar face.

"I'm Syaoran Li. I bet you are Mrs. Kinomoto." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Then he lifted up, smiling. "I could already see where Sakura had gotten her looks."

Nadeshiko giggled and threw Sakura an unsubtle, 'I'm impressed' look. After a moment and lead them up to Sakura's room.

"Well, here we are." Nadeshiko exclaimed as they stood in front of Sakura's door.

"Thanks again for having me." Syaoran smiled.

"Don't be silly, it's wonderful to finally meet you." Nadeshiko laughed.

Sakura had just been silent since she was a bit tired with the tried. But then she knew that she wouldn't have a rest until the party was over. Then in a second, a thought came into her mind. "So, where will Syaoran sleep?" she asked her mother then began to hiss on Syaoran. "My mother has a rule about men and women sleeping in the same room without a ring in the picture. She thinks it's…"

"Don't be silly." Her mother interrupted, hearing what she told him. "He will be sleeping with you. And Mr. Li, to tell you, I'm not as square as my daughter thinks."

Sakura's jaw dropped in shocked. Words were stuck on her throat so Nadeshiko took advantage. She left the two, getting back to the party.

When everything went back to silence, Sakura just shook her head. She sighed then twisted the doorknob open to reveal her spacious European style room. The two went it and when the door was closed, they instantly parted ways.

The girl went to the table, faced the mirror to do her make-up and hair. Syaoran silently took out his tux from his luggage and went straightly to the bathroom. When he walked out, he saw Sakura removing her cream trench coat revealing a sexy red tube dress that embraces the curves of her body. She blushed when he saw him looking.

"What do you think?" she smiled as she turned around.

"Mission accomplished."

"Okay," she said then proceeded to her plans. "Here's the story. You're a physician and you're crazy about me."

Syaoran shook his head forcing not to laugh with what she had told him. But then he offered his hand which she gladly took. As they went down to the main hall, they were greeted by the soon to be wedded couple.

"Onii-san, this is my boyfriend, Syaoran." Sakura started, staring at her older brother who was side by side with Kaho.

"What do you do?" Touya asked straight-forward. He seemed not so friendly, making the other guy uneasy.

"I'm a physician." He gulped, noting that Touya was actually glaring at him.

Seeing tension in the air, Sakura leaned to him and whispered. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

"Enjoy the party, alright?" Kaho smiled then immediately dragged Touya away from there. She didn't want her soon-to-be husband still tying her sister's neck until now.

The two sighed in relief. Then in a while, another man came on their way. Sakura immediately, moved her hand away from Syaoran and threw her arms around him. "Otou-san."

"So how have my daughter been?" Fujitaka asked, happy to see again his daughter.

"Good." She answered, smiling. "Oh dad, meet Syaoran Li."

Syaoran smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

Fujitaka then noticed the young man before him. Unlike Touya, he greeted him warmly. "How do you do?"

"Fine sir, thank you." He replied, offering a hand. The older man took it and when they just looked at each other, Syaoran came to notice Fujitaka's empty glass. "Can I get you a refill sir?"

Fujitaka handed him his glass. "Times like this I find a good stiff drink hound don't you?"

"Certainly."

Knowing that it was start of a man's talk, Sakura decided to have an exit. She moved to Syaoran's side and asked for permission. "Is it okay to leave you for a while? I'll just go to the ladies' room."

"Sure. I could handle this." He grinned.

…..

After Sakura checked herself on the mirror, she stepped outside. Then to her surprise, a handsome familiar man came on her way.

"Long time no see…" He started. "…Sakura."

Realizing who he was, she threw him a sharp glare. "What do you want?"

"You look gorgeous…" He stepped forward, getting closer to her.

Just then two women came into the view. They wrapped themselves into Sakura for a hug, cutting Ichijou who glared at them.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" Meilin said with excitement on her voice.

"Kura you look definitely hot." Tomoyo added.

"We've been waiting for you all day." Meilin snorted.

Then with that, they faced Ichijou. The two posted innocent looks, making the man irritated in some ways.

"Hey asshole," Meilin started with a sharp though. She threw a glare back as she continued. "Since you've dumped our best friend brutally and with that maniac cause of yours, you won't mind if we steal her away now right? After all, I think our dear Sakura would be more interested with our talking than to be with a beast like you. Thanks."

Without waiting for an answer, the three flew off, leaving Ichijou behind.

"You guys are so mean…" Sakura pointed our as she took a glass of martini from the bar counter.

"What?!" Meilin exclaimed, not believing what Sakura was doing. "We save you because we thought that you didn't want to see him. My God Sakura! Don't tell me you are still in love with that freaking guy."

"Baka…" Sakura told her. "I'm so over him you know."

Rolling her eyes, Meilin sighed. "Whatever."

With that, they spotted Syaoran conversing with Nadeshiko and the other wives of the present guest. He was calm. In fact, he was even charming the Dockers off them.

"By the way Meilin, did you bring a date?" Sakura asked.

"Darling, why waste ten more seconds on that horse's ass when Mr. Tie-me-up-tie-me-down is waiting for you over there?" Meilin responded as she angled on Syaoran who's laughing and listening patiently as his company blabber some stories and stuffs.

"Are you telling me that he's the guy you recommended?" Tomoyo gasped, still staring at Syaoran.

"Uh-huh." Meilin nodded.

Just then, Syaoran looked at them and winked at Sakura which made her melt to the ground.

"Oh God, I think I've just come." Sakura murmured making Meilin and Tomoyo look at her in shock.

…..

Escaping from the people he was talking with a while ago, Syaoran stepped on the balcony and bumped into Ichijou, who teeters on the railing.

"Hey."

"Oh, hello." Ichijou replied who looked upset. Syaoran tried to break the ice.

"A wedding is a sacrament…" he paused. "a joyous celebration of love and commitment…in utopia. In the real world, it's an excuse to drink excessively and say things you shouldn't say."

"Ah, a philosopher." Syaoran noticed that he's already drunk.

"You have a problem?"

"Na, it's nothing."

"No, tell me."

Ichijou leaned on the railing as he watched the party. Then, he saw Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo at the bar then slowly turned to Syaoran. With difficulty, he began to unburden himself to his new therapist.

"It's just that, I have an ex-girlfriend whom I dumped two years ago because she's being so hard to get. Then I saw her today, looking more blazingly hot - and the bugger is, of course, she's here with someone else."

Syaoran hid his surprise as Ichijou raised his glass in a silent toast to his misery and regret. Syaoran was just clinking glasses with him when Sakura shocked him as she appeared and kissed him intensely. Both of them found it hard to stop themselves. When they were able to resist the temptation, they both gasped.

"Here you are." She said, smiling at the brown haired guy in front of her.

Ichijou was horrified as he stared at Syaoran, aghast."Hey, Sakura." Ichijou gasped.

"Hey yourself." She braced her arms around Syaoran who placed his hand on her waist. "I see you've met my ex. But, did I interrupt something?"

Ichijou looked desperately at Syaoran who hesitated, then covered.

"I was just telling him how we met." Syaoran answered.

"Ahh. Hmmm. Right." Sakura nodded.

Ichijou was desperate to get out of there. "Right. I should be going. It's nice to meet you. Perhaps I'll see you at the stag party."

"Sure, see you there." He smirked.

They watched him go until he was lost in their sight.

"Well, he looks miserable. What were you talking about?" Sakura asked, curious. Even though she hated Ichijou, she still has the guts to ask something concerning him.

"Love, I guess."

Sakura noticed that there's something wrong as they walked, holding each other's arm. But it didn't matter. Looking up, she met his serious face. "Is there a problem?"

Syaoran stopped and faced Sakura. He was quiet but intense. "He was pretty drunk, I think you should stay away from him as possible." He said worrying as he held her on the shoulders. "His eyes were full of lust."

Sakura became nervous and took a deep, calming breath. But then slowly, her face began to tense.

He noticed it and touched her cheek. "Don't worry; I'm here to protect you."

"Ahem." Meilin and Tomoyo coughed, watching the whole scene. "We're sorry to interrupt your romantic scene." Meilin snorted.

'_Hohohoho, I got all of it on tape.'_ Tomoyo smiled hiding her camcorder.

Sakura then composed herself. "By the way Syaoran, this is Tomoyo and of course you knew Meilin already."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at the raven haired girl.

"Same here." Tomoyo giggled. "And since you are Sakura's, uhmm… boyfried, I want you to meet someone. Just give me a second." she said as she dragged a blue haired guy with sapphire eyes and glasses from the bar. "Syaoran, this is my boyfriend, Eriol. Eriol, Syaoran." When Eriol looked at him, he was shocked and speechless.

Syaoran gulped and just glared at him signaling 'I'll explain it to you later'. "Hi, nice to meet you." He shook his hand.

"C'mon guys. Let's grab another drink." Meilin interrupted.

…..

After the party, Sakura and Syaoran found themselves back to her room. The girl handed him a brown envelope.

"What's this?" he said opening it then saw a pile of money.

"Your payment for the day." She said casually. "According to Meilin its six thousand dollars a day right?"

"Yeah." He sighed not wanting to accept it but he didn't have a choice. He has to pretend for his own good.

Sakura was sitting on her bed brushing her hair as she was already in her night gown that fell above her knee while Syaoran was already preparing for a shower.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" she asked curiously.

"A weekend?" he raised his brow.

"A wedding."

Syaoran thought about what to answer. While Sakura wondered what was taking him so long.

"No. Though strangely, I've done quite a few funerals." He smiled with the thought while Sakura made a face. "Not the way you're thinking. The women wanted me there for support. You can understand that."

"I think that's disgusting." She immediately backpedaled. "Not you. You're not disgusting, you're lovely. Just the idea that they'd bring an escort, I mean, a stranger…I mean, c'mon someone's dead."

"That's right. Imagine facing it alone." He murmured but grinned at the same time.

Sakura blanched. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Syaoran laughed and shook his head at her and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She instinctively looked away. "Go ahead, look. It's part of the package." He smirked.

Sakura laughed sheepishly. She can't tell if he's joking. Yet she sneaked a look as he disappeared into the bathroom. WOW.

When Syaoran went out of the bathroom, he was already in his boxers. He joined Sakura who was already tucked in the covers. When he was already on the other end of the bed, she faced him and began asking questions again.

"Meilin told me a lot of things about you and I'm just curious. The part where you were a sexual surrogate and then started to, uhhmm, freelance, is that really how it happened?"

"Hhmmm. The real story is that my mother was a hippie, and a stripper. She was insanely inappropriate with me. She used to wash her lingerie in my bathwater while I was still on it." _'Oh I'm definitely dead if mother finds out I'm saying these things about her.'_ He thought.

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. As an adult, I needed to find some way to experience intimacy and sex but with rules that couldn't be violated."

She was totally engrossed now. "Wow."

"Yeah." He faced her and saw that she felt bad and was heartbroken for him. "I'm just screwing you." He laughed his ass off.

"You shit." She threw a pillow at him.

"I have a different story for every woman who asks. I look at her and figures out what she needs to hear to feel okay about being with me."

"And you thought I'd respond to the hippie stripper with no boundaries?" she exclaimed.

"Admit it. You were disturbed, but ultimately moved."

Sakura gave him a dirty look. He laughed once more and decided to settle down. _'I'm really getting used to this escort thing.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." She murmured.

"Goodnight."

The next day, Sakura woke up a little late as usual. As she opened her eyes, she saw a red rose on the pillow next to her. She smiled as she inhaled its smell then read the note next to it.

_Cherry Blossom,_

_You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. Gone to get breakfast._

_Syaoran_

She flushed furiously. Moving out of the bed, she placed it on her desk and prepared for the day. When she got near to the dining area, she could already hear people laughing from it.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Nadeshiko greeted.

"Good morning." She smiled sheepishly as she kissed Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Syaoran one by one.

"Morning." Syaoran said as he pulled the chair beside him for her to sit.

When she was settled, Nadeshiko started talking once again. "Oh and by the way Sakura, Meilin dropped by earlier and invited the both of you for baseball at the penguin park later."

"Hhmm. I haven't played for years." She looked at Syaoran who was taking a sip on his coffee. "Do you want to go?"

"As long as you're there." He smiled sweetly making her melt right on that very moment.

…..

"Run you fat pig, c'mon!" Yukito shouted to Touya who chased the ball as Kaho passed by his side for the homerun. Touya, Yukito, Ichijou and Eriol were on one team while Kaho, Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran were on the other. Tomoyo was on the side cheering with a camcorder.

"C'mon throw it. Throw it!" he screamed because Touya wasn't throwing it to him and letting his fiancé reach the base.

The other team cheered as they formed into a group hug.

"Good job sweetie." Touya cheered too and clapped his hands for her.

"Hey!" Yukito shouted on the other side.

"What?" Touya smiled sheepishly.

Then it was Sakura's turn to hit the ball while Ichijou was the pitcher. She was wearing a denim shorts, sneakers and black tank top that fit her body. She refreshed herself with a bottle of cold water unintentionally seducing Ichijou, Yukito and Syaoran who focused their eyes on her.

Due to intense thirst, some of the water escaped from her lips and slid directly to her cleavage which made her gasp in cold, almost choking. Ichijou laughed while Yukito turned around before he did. Sakura quickly covered her mouth and searched sheepishly if someone saw spotting Syaoran who suddenly looked the other way trying so hard not to laugh.

"Bat her up." Syaoran exclaimed. "Go Sakura."

She positioned herself, getting ready for the ball. "Be nice to me Ichijou." She said seductively which made him shiver.

Ichijou pitched the ball but Sakura wasn't able to hit it.

"Out! Yeah!" he shouted while Sakura growled in irritation.

Syaoran positioned himself in the home plate prepared to slam the ball.

"Beat them. Good luck." She whispered to his ear making him grin.

Ichijou pitched the ball which he hit with so much force, far enough for a homerun.

"No." Ichijou roared hopelessly as Syaoran ran for the second base.

The other girls cheered seeing him reach the third base.

"C'mon you sexy bomb shell. C'mon." Meilin exclaimed as he reached Sakura on the home plate, grabbing her waist as she gave him a tight hug.

She looked at Ichijou who was completely irritated and jealous then braced her legs on Syaoran's body and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

Later that night, Sakura and Syaoran were already in bed, waiting to get asleep.

"That was a nice act a while ago." Sakura murmured to Syaoran whose eyes were already closed.

He smirked but didn't open his eyes. "Who said that's just an act?" he muttered.

"What did you say?" She asked, knowing that she really heard something. Unfortunately, it wasn't clear.

He looked at her and smiled sweetly. "Nothing, go get some rest."

* * *

**That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me if something is wrong so I would know what to do next time. More reviews please! Till then! XD**


	3. Warning Labels

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, CCS belongs to CLAMP, not mine. And the title was based from a movie. T.T

Chapter 3: Warning Labels

_Sometimes people put up walls not to keep others out but to see who cares enough to tear them down._

"Fuck guys, I don't think I can handle this anymore. Things are getting crazier each day, and with it is a foreign feeling building up inside me. If I don't figure out what that is immediately, my… I…I…"

"Syaoran, calm down." Eriol said, eyeing at the frustrated guy in front of him. Setting his coffee on the table, he waited for him to ease before he asked, "What, or perhaps who, exactly are you talking about?"

He bit his lip and sighed. "Sakura."

When Meilin heard the familiar name, her boredom ended. She should be taking a nap that afternoon, but instead she was summoned to a café downtown only to listen with her cousin's blabbering. She was uninterested at first until that moment.

"So what about her?" She asked, leaning on the table.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Everything about her frustrates me. She's totally different from all the girls that I've slept with."

"Uh oh, looks like our cousin has finally fallen in love, ne Eriol?" Meilin grinned mischievously while elbowing Eriol, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Eriol quickly put his hand on Syaoran's forehead and checked his temperature. "Man, are you sure you're not sick? Is this really you, great Xiao Lang the womanizer?" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Syaoran slapped away his hand and blushed furiously on his seat. "I'm not sick and I'm NOT in love with her."

"Denial?" Meilin said in a mocking tone. She smirked. "Look, just taking about her is enough for you to turn into a human tomato."

"Girls for me are some toys that I use to heat up my bed. Besides that, there is nothing more."

Eriol smiled. "But then you said that Sakura is totally different from them."

Syaoran's mind suddenly rambled. _'Oh shit. Why have I said that to a four-eyed genius like him?'_

Satisfied with his silence, which was a signal for defeat, Eriol placed a bill on the table. He and Meilin rose up. "You gotta clear your mind out my cute little cousin. Think about what we said. Ja!"

"Later." Meilin waved Syaoran goodbye. Then when they reached outside, she said. "Love is beginning to fill the air."

…………

"Kura?" Tomoyo called out. Strolling at the garden, she searched for Sakura since she wanted her to try the new outfit she had made. She passed by some cherry blossom trees before she spotted her.

The auburn haired girl was alone, only enjoying the music from her iPod. Her eyes were closed then for a moment she rose up to dance without a partner.

Tomoyo smiled as she remembered that dancing has been one of her cousin's hobbies. She was about to surprise her when her eyes caught Syaoran on the other side, silently approaching Sakura too.

'_Ohohohoho! This is going to be good.'_ She giggled then hid behind the bushes. Immediately, she prepared her camcorder for another not-to-miss Sakura and Syaoran scene. _'Now, this is what I'll call 'Sakura and Syaoran's silent dancing.''_

"You know waltz is not for solos."

Sakura gasped as she felt a strong arm grabbed her hand to pull her closer. Opening her eyes, she met amber ones. "Syaoran-kun, you scared me."

"Sorry mademoiselle, but I can't let a very beautiful lady dance all by herself." Syaoran caught her blush intensely because of the compliment. He started to sway with her body. "You know, when I first saw you here I thought you're out of your mind. Dancing without music, what on earth are you thinking?"

She pouted while removing one of her earphones and placed it on his ear. "For you information, mister, I have a music."

He chuckled then fell silent to hear the song. He recognized it—it was 'Once upon a December' from the movie 'Anastasia'. "I never thought you like this kind of movie."

"It's one of my favorites. Otou-san and I once danced on this song when I was a child. It was on my seventh birthday that was held on the grand hall of this mansion." Sakura smiled sweetly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulders while recalling her happy memories.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm  
horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory_."

Syaoran blushed and was astounded when he heard her sing with the song. He never thought that she has a very lovely voice. Her voice sounded like the original singer of the song itself.

"_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember.._."

Syaoran twirled her around and pulled her again towards his body. He dipped her passionately and pulled her upwards to look deeply into her emerald orbs. They were so close that they could already feel each other's breath. Both of them were lost in their own world_. 'I think I already understand.'_ He thought as he slowly lowered his head and his lips touched hers lightly and passionately.

_And a song someone sings_

'I love her.'

_Once upon a December._

On the other hand, Tomoyo was leaping from joy as she closed her camcorder and thanked Kami for the priceless scene she recorded. It was blockbuster for her, an additional to her huge collection.

…………..

"I swear, I don't have a signature move." Syaoran laughed as he opened the door of the car for Sakura.

Moving out, she stood on her full height. That night, she was wearing a cross back black mini dress that hugs her body and shows her perfect curves, care of Tomoyo and black heels to pair with. It was perfect for a girl's night out on a posh club downtown. "Oh come on. You're like the yoda of escorts. Getting you on the phone was harder than getting into college. How do you help broken-hearted women without sexual intimacy?"

"I don't have gimmicks or strategies. Its way more…" he paused and rubbed two fingers together. He pondered for the right word, Sakura's voice entered.

"Subtle?"

Shaking his head, Syaoran took a step near her until they were only centimeters close. "It's hard to explain."

"Show me."

Once again, he shook his head.

"Come on."

Her persistence surprised him. But still, he knew how to give warnings. "I've got this bad taste in my mouth. I think it's the words "morally repugnant."

But it didn't stop the girl. She urgently tugged her hand on his waist then said, "Show me."

Not waiting any single moment, Syaoran pushed her against the car. It was a gentle movement, but firm. Sakura breathed sharply from the power of it.

"Close your eyes."

She hesitated. Scanning the empty parking lot with her eyes, she felt a warm hand on her chin that guided her gaze to his.

"Close your eyes." He repeated, commanding.

Knowing there was no escape, she did as she was told. _'Oh Kami, he's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me!' _

Syaoran leaned on her; let his lips touch her right ear. "I'm not going to kiss you. You can relax. You're safe." He whispered with a hypnotic intensity.

Hearing those words, she opened her eyes and sighed deeply. _'Much more to my imagination. Oh what are you thinking Sakura, this is pure business for him, nothing else.'_

He cupped her face with his hand and moved his lips across the contours of her face. It's incredibly intimate. His mouth hovered over hers but their lips didn't touch. They breathe each other in.

"I'm not going to kiss you. Trust me. All you have to do is listen to my voice." He continued, waiting for her to ease her shoulders.

"He's going to be sorry he let you go." He moved his lips across her eyelids. "He'll look at you with your sexy dress and your perfect date but it won't matter because it's not about him. It's about you."

As Syaoran slowly talked, he moved his lips across Sakura's forehead, then her cheek, then her nose.

"I want you to let go of the hurt, the insecurity, the past. When you do, he'll see you the way I see you, and, in that moment, he'll finally understand what he lost."

He tipped her chin towards him. She opened her eyes and saw the sincerity on his amber orbs.

"But by then, the amazing thing is…you won't care."

Sakura shuddered and gradually came to consciousness. Her eyes were lazy and she felt off balance.

"Holy crap, you're worth every penny."

Syaoran gave her a smirk. "You better get going."

She was turned on and can't seem to move. "Okay." She squeaked.

He shook his head in disbelief and helped her regain her balance. He accompanied her to the entrance, knowing that he also has to go to Eriol's.

……..

Meilin passed out shots to a group of girls who were wearing slutty outfits. "Society Girls Gone Wild".

"Hey ladies, listen up! Let's play pub golf tonight." She started, holding up a shot. "Behold hole one. There's a two-stroke penalty for failure to finish a hole and three-stroke penalty for barfing. Yell "Fore" before you barf and it's only two strokes."

The girls were scared shitless. "We've got eight more holes waiting at eight more bars, so in the name of all things scared, brace yourselves!" She raised her shot and exclaimed, "To all the slutty ladies here tonight!"

The girls drank their shots and did their best to finish it in one go. Just then, a very hot guy with a messy chocolate hair and captivating amber orbs walked in.

All hungry eyes were drawn to him as he spotted Sakura and handed her the purse that she left in the car. "I thought you might need this."

She gave him a shy smile and took the purse. "Thank you."

Syaoran couldn't help noticing a group of girls clustered around him. "No problem, I guess I should go now. I've already invaded the hen's tent." He grinned nervously then tried to escape.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed nervously as she was pushed aside by the girls.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" Naoko, a girl with brown hair stood in front of him and placed her hand on his chest.

A girl with a red hair named Rika was on his back as she placed her face on his neck and inhaled his scent. "You smell so great." She said seductively.

A lot of questions were thrown to him as the girls continuously pushed themselves to him.

A brunette clung to his arm and pouted as she pushed herself closer to him. "Are you Sakura's boyfriend?"

Meilin stepped in the crowd and pushed the girls away from Syaoran who sighed deeply and thanked her. "Yes Chiharu, he is."

All the girls that were crowding him groaned. "That's fine with us!" a girl from the back shouted.

"No." Meilin replied. "But Syaoran, would you be so generous to grant these drooling girls a shot before you go?"

"The honor's mine." He smirked and took the glass from Meilin's hand. "Ladies, thank you for granting me this rare glimpse into a timeless female ritual." He exclaimed as he raised his glass. "To the husbands who won you, the losers who lost you, and to the lucky bastards who have yet to meet you!"

They all took another shot with Syaoran who finished it smoothly.

Sakura accompanied him to the door to prevent another rambling. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." He grinned and noticed the other girls looking at them as if waiting for something to happen. Syaoran granted them their wishes as he pulled her closer and lowered his face to catch Sakura's lips into a very passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked but at the same time, put her hands on his neck and deepened the kiss. They were so lost in their own world until they heard catcalls and cheer everywhere. They broke the kiss unwillingly and smiled sweetly looking at each other.

Suddenly, a lens out of nowhere popped on their side, focusing on the both of them. "Hoeee!" They quickly let go of each other as Sakura blushed deeply. "Tomoyo!"

"Sakura, I would die if I ever missed to record this scene." Tomoyo exclaimed with starry eyes.

"I'll come back to fetch you later. Ja." Syaoran winked. All the girls swooning over him a while ago collapsed on the floor.

"Okay." Her face turned to different shades of red as she waved shyly. "Bye."

After he left, Sakura returned to the bar counter and saw her friends. She sat down, getting another drink.

"Sakura, why is it always you who gets to sleep with the good guys?" Naoko sneered while Sakura choked on what she was drinking.

"Honestly, you should send Kami a bottle of wine or a muffin basket. It would be nice to thank him for all the blessings." Rika exclaimed sarcastically.

"I can't believe you met him first." Chiharu hissed as she finished her shot. "It's so depressing. Can somebody buy me another drink?"

…………

Syaoran was on his way to meet Eriol. As the stoplight turned red, he thought he saw someone familiar leaning on a hood of a car beside a bar. He guessed that the guy was drunk. He was having an intimacy with a girl who was kissing him hungrily. _'Ichijou?'_

He wasn't able to confirm if it was really Ichijou because the light already turned green forcing him to speed up.

Ichijou moaned as the girl continued to kiss his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. "Sakura."

The girl suddenly looked up. "Who's Sakura?"

Ichijou was snapped out of his thoughts. "What are you talking about? Maybe that's just the wind." He said as he kissed her again to forget about what he said.

………

Tomoyo sighed. Looking at her friends, she began to worry on what may actually happen if she and the others would stay a in the bar a little longer. Meilin was already sitting on the bar counter, busy flirting with the cute bartender. Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were doing the same but in the dance floor.

But of all of the girls, it was Sakura she was worried the most.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, I can't understand what I feel. Every time Syaoran kisses me, I can't help but wish that it was for real. But something in my mind tells me that it's just pure business."

"Maybe, maybe not." She answered. "But every time I see him kissing you, there is always sincerity and passion in his eyes."

"Do you think I already love him?" out of the blue, she said.

The other girl smiled. "That's for you to find out."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura felt her wits crashing. In a moment she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just walk around. I want to figure out many things on my own." She grabbed her coat and was ready to leave.

"But it's already late. Syaoran might be here soon."

"That's the point, Tomoyo." Sakura said, determinedly. "I want to sort things out before I lay my eyes on him again."

……….

'_Damn! I can't get Sakura out of my mind.'_ Ichijou entered his car. He was so pissed about what happened a while ago when he was enjoying himself yet the auburn haired girl travelled on his mind. _'I would never be satisfied unless I have a taste of her. I need her and I'm going to get her no matter what.'_

When he was about to start his engine, a sight caught him. She was on the bar's entrance, walking alone. '_Well, my luck.'_

………

'_Have I already fallen for him?'_ Sakura asked herself as dug her feet on the ground to stop the swing on swaying. She arrived at the Penguin Park moments ago, to ponder on everything that was disturbing her.

Lifting her head, she looked at the moon._ 'Why… why did this have to happen?' _

Many thoughts passed on her mind, thoughts that made her shiver since she didn't know if everything was coming to reality or still a simple game.

"Well, well, well. Why is my sweet Cherry Blossom alone on a place like this?"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice. She looked at the direction of the voice and froze. "What do you want, bastard?"

Instead of being irritated, Ichijou smirked. He stepped forward, danger evident on each step. "Darling, don't be so rude. You know what I've always wanted."

That was when Sakura saw the lust in his eyes, she stood up. Her heart thudded faster because of nervousness. "Don't you dare!" She warned, but it was no use. She knew he was determined to get what he wanted. Without thinking twice, she still tried to run on an open direction.

But then a powerful hand gripped her and slammed her on the King Penguin slide.

She closed her eyes in pain, thought still trying hard to break free. "Help! Somebody help –" She cried and screamed but wasn't able to continue when Ichijou suddenly punched her stomach making her helpless. The extreme pain made it harder for her to move.

"You left me with no choice." He purred, satisfied that she won't be able to do anything. Lowering his head, he hungrily kissed her on the jaw down to the neck as she continuously cried. He trailed kisses down to her cleavage then later on cupped her breasts.

"No… Please stop." She pleaded, crying even harder.

He didn't listen. Ichijou continued, kissed her roughly on the lips. That wasn't enough for him. He wanted more and more so he tried to force his tongue to enter her mouth.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll soon be the one screaming in happiness and asking for more." He moaned as he continued to fill his hands with her breasts. Feeling unsatisfied and urging for more, he ripped the upper part of her dress exposing her well rounded breasts covered by her bra. He groaned and felt more arouse as he squeezed it harder. One of his hands went down to caress her slender leg.

Sakura shivered with the touch. "No, don't do this. Please!" Sakura sobbed and closed her eyes not bearing to see the things that were happening. She felt so helpless, her whole being screamed. _'Syaoran, help me!'_

Then all of a sudden, the weight on her body vanished. It was plucked away from her body.

She breathed heavily then forced her eyes to open once again. Staring at Ichijou, she saw him dangling, choking, at the end of one strong arm.

"Never ever get near her again." Syaoran hissed danger present on each word. His amber eyes turned to a darker color as he started at the guy he was holding. He gripped even harder, not thinking of letting him go. His temper rose, wanting to kill him for what he has done. He wanted to beat him up that moment to get the hell out of him.

But then for a second, a weak female voice set his angry thoughts to drop. "Syaoran."

Immediately, he shook Ichijou then flung him away. He went towards the girl, kneeling to help her sit up. "Sakura." He looked at her with deep concern. But in a way he was happy to come over her aid before Ichijou could rape the girl.

Removing his coat, he placed it around her. He gazed at her eyes once again and saw hot tears flowing. He took her on his arms, letting her release the shock she had experience a while ago.

"Don't worry, I am here now. You are safe. I won't let him touch you once again." He whispered, holding her tighter. He then realized that he was afraid to let her go. He was afraid that someone would abuse and threaten her.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had come earlier." He said, cursing himself. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up with tears stained on her angelic face which he gently wiped. "Syaoran, it's not your fault…"

"It is," He carefully took her bruised arm and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry."

Sakura saw the care shining through his eyes. It didn't show any signs of lust; it was pure love. She saw how he looked so furious yet so scared of what might have happened. He even apologized as if it was his entire fault. And right at that moment, she came to realize what she truly felt. She, Sakura Kinomoto, has fallen in love with Syaoran Li.

**That's it guys! Hope ya'll like it! I know you guys want to burn me to death but I'm terribly sorry for the super late update! I promise to update faster if all of you will grant my wish and give me tons of reviews! How about 30 then I'll upload the next chappie? XD **


	4. A New Perspective

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, CCS belongs to CLAMP, not mine. And the title was based from a movie. T.T

Chapter 4: A New Perspective

**_"The best kind of love is the one that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds; and that's what you have given me." _**_**- **__The Notebook_

Normal POV

"Thanks for saving me a while ago." Sakura murmured on Syaoran's chest as tears threatened to fall from her puffy eyes again. "I don't know what could have happened to me if you didn't come." She shivered as she recalled the things that happened earlier.

His jaw hardened and his fists clenched as he tried to block those thoughts from his head. "Let's forget about those things, you're safe now. I'll make sure he'll never dare to come near you again." He whispered as he pulled her closer into a protective hug.

"Thank you, Syaoran. How could I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to." He shrugged. "But if you insist," he grinned evilly as he tilted her head towards him. She gulped, thinking of what he could have possibly wanted.

"You could just give me a smile."

Sakura sighed. For a moment she thought he might ask for something big. She then looked at him and gave him one of her warmest and most beautiful smiles which never failed to take his breath away.

"You know at least that incident brought some good things too." She said as she leaned again on his chest.

"And what was that?"

"You got Touya on his good side. That should be written in the Book of Records." She said sarcastically which made Syaoran laugh.

"I guess you're right."

_Flashback_

_Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Touya and Kaho saw Syaoran and the trembling Sakura entered. They were completely shocked and immediately rushed to their side. Nadeshiko pulled her daughter into a tight hug while Sakura couldn't help but cry on her mother's arms._

"_What happened?" Fujitaka who was hushing her daughter worriedly asked Syaoran._

_Touya, who was so outraged, didn't give him time to answer right away and already grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What did you do to her, gaki?" he hissed._

"_Touya!" Kaho exclaimed, trying to stop him._

"_You better choose your words carefully." He warned, not letting go of Syaoran's collar._

"_Onii-chan, stop it! He didn't do anything!" Sakura exclaimed. "He saved me from Ichijou, who almost took advantage of me." She cried which made them gasp in shock._

"_HE DID WHAT?!" Touya roared which echoed on the whole mansion. "Where is he?!" he shouted as he headed his way towards the door._

"_There's nothing to worry about, I already beat the hell out of him 'til he was bleeding to death." Syaoran hissed as he clenched his fists._

"_You could've just killed him!" he growled._

"_That was the plan but I couldn't just do that when I could see Sakura looking so scared and devastated." He exclaimed._

_Touya's expression softened when he looked at his sister's current state. He went to her side as she jumped to him while he hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're safe kaijuu."_

"_Gaki," Syaoran rolled his eyes when he heard Touya's remark. "take her upstairs." He nodded and guided Sakura. When they were heading their way to the stairs, they heard Touya's irritating voice again. "Hey!" he paused. "Arigato"_

"You should take a rest now, Saku – " he wasn't able to complete what he was going to say when he noticed that she was already asleep. He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Wo ai ni, Sakura"

……….

"Otou-san, okaa-san, have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura, who woke up late, just entered the dining area to have breakfast.

"He borrowed the study for a while. I wonder, he's been there for three hours already." Fujitaka replied while reading the newspaper.

"You're so lucky; he's obviously a very responsible man." Nadeshiko complimented.

Sakura smiled while she took a sip of her coffee.

"He's a physician, right? Is it okay for him to leave his patients this long?" Nadeshiko asked curiously.

Sakura gulped. "Yeah," she laughed sheepishly. "he told his assistant to refer them to his friend while he's gone." she sighed.

She quickly finished her breakfast to avoid another question from her mom and to bring some to Syaoran.

……….

_Knock Knock Knock_

When she heard his permission, she slowly opened the door and peeped to it. She indeed saw Syaoran inside looking serious and tired with his eyes focused on his laptop and papers a scattered on the desk.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun." She greeted.

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura smiling and carrying a tray. "Good morning." He smiled and began to clean the scattered papers on the desk.

"You should still have breakfast even when you're busy." She said as she placed the tray on the desk.

"Why? What time is it?"

"For your information, Mister, it's already 9:30."

He ran a hand through his unruly hair and sent a sheepish smile to Sakura. Oftentimes, he forgets to monitor the time when he's focused on work. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time." He apologized as he took his coffee and continued on his work.

"That must be important. I didn't know you have another job. No offense, okay?" She immediately backpedaled.

"It's fine." He grinned. "Let's just say that I have a part time job on a company."

"Hmm, I see." She nodded and noticed something written on top of a paper piled beside Syaoran. _'Li Corp? Is he somewhat related to them? What the hell are you talking about Sakura? Tthat's impossible!' _She silently scolded herself. Just then, she remembered about the beach party the next day.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, Meilin called a while ago to remind us again of the beach party tomorrow. Are you still going?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I think I can't come. I still need to finish this thing." Syaoran apologized. "But if you want, you can still go. I'll be fine." He offered.

"No, I'm going to stay here with you." She smiled.

"But–"

"I will stay here and that's final." She stubbornly insisted and when she saw that Syaoran's not yet giving up, she made the cutest pout and puppy eyes which never failed her. "Please!"

Syaoran laughed and sighed. "Fine, but I'm sure Meilin and Tomoyo will not like this." He warned.

"Don't worry about them, they won't do anything stupid." She snorted.

"Well, I hope so." He said still doubting what she said and continued on his work.

"Well, I better go now. I've already wasted a lot of your time."

"You know that you're never a waste of time." He grinned.

Sakura's cheeks turned into different shades of red as she began to leave. "Be sure to eat your breakfast. I'll call you when it's time for lunch." She quickly closed the door for him not to see her blushing face. She sighed and headed to her room. "I better call those two."

……….

"WHAT??!!! You can't come?!!!" Sakura held the phone away from her poor ear as Meilin continued to yell from the other line.

"I'm sorry Meilin-chan but Syaoran is quite busy so we won't be able to come." She apologized.

"But Sakura, we've planned this for a very long time. You can't just back out on the day before." Meilin whined. "Actually you can never back out. This is unacceptable!" Meilin continued to blabber but Tomoyo snatched the phone from her.

"Sakura-chan, that can't be. I've already chosen the bikini you're going to wear and I've already prepared my camcorder for those not-to-miss wonderful scenes of yours tomorrow! You can't do this to me!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Will you quit on that thing Tomoyo!" Sakura heard Meilin snatching back the phone from Tomoyo. "Sakura, please! If you just tell Syaoran to come with you, I know he won't resist!"

"I'm sorry, Meilin. I'll just pay you back next time. Ja." Before she could hung up the phone, she can still hear Meilin screaming, _'Give this damn phone to that dickhead and I'm going to kick his fucking ass…'_

……….

Meilin screamed and threw the phone on the wall. Saying she was mad would be an understatement, she was really furious about it. She has never felt so rejected.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked, a little bit scared to come near her.

"Li Meiling never accepted rejection. I'll make sure those two will regret this." She hissed. "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. Leave everything to me." She smiled evilly as she started to formulate a plan.

……….

The next day…

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Meilin and Tomoyo, who was carrying a box, suddenly barged in the conversation of Sakura and Syaoran on the study.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan, I thought you're going to the beach?" Sakura exclaimed.

Meilin comfortably sat down on the chair across Sakura. "Well, Tomoyo here desperately wants to give you something. She's supposed to give it to you at the beach but sadly, you're not going to come." She blabbered nonchalantly.

'_Something's different in here.'_ Syaoran suspiciously thought to himself, eyeing at the two girls.

Tomoyo cheerfully placed the box on Syaoran's working area and opened it to reveal a very inviting chocolate cake which Sakura and most especially Syaoran can never resist. "Ta-da, I know it's your favorite and I made it especially for you. I can't help it knowing that my dear Sakura-chan won't be able to taste it." Tomoyo explained with sparkling eyes.

Another knock was heard from the door. "Great!" Meilin rose from her seat. "It's here." She took the tea that the maid brought.

"Here, taste it." Tomoyo grinned as she gave Sakura and Syaoran a slice.

Sakura happily ate hers. Tomoyo's cakes were really her favorite.

Just then, they noticed that Syaoran was not yet eating it. He was as if looking for something on the cake.

"C'mon Syaoran, I know chocolate is your favorite." Meilin snorted.

"Give it a try. Tomoyo's creations are the best. You won't regret it." Sakura convinced.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and decided to give it a try. Meilin was right, he could never resist chocolate. "Okay, here it goes."

After he placed the very small piece on his mouth, a very long silence came. All their eyes were focused on him, waiting for his reaction.

"You're right, it's delicious!" Syaoran exclaimed as he took in large slices. The three burst out in fits of laughter as they continued to watch him.

"This is really good, Tomoyo. Can I have some more? Please!" Syaoran exclaimed like a little child.

"Of course Syaoran, you can have as many as you want." Tomoyo grinned as she gave him another slice. All of a sudden, a sound of a breaking glass was heard. Syaoran turned around to see Sakura unconscious on Tomoyo's arms.

Syaoran was just about to rush to her when he felt dizzy all of a sudden. "What the-" He fell on his chair and felt his eyelids slowly dropping. "Meilin, what have y-" he reached out to the fading figure of his cousin.

"Ssswwweeeeeeettt Dddrrrreeeeaaaaammmmsssss Xxxxiiiiiaaaaooo Lllaaaaannnngggg…"

……….

"_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh! And don't it feel good!"_ Meilin sang with Tomoyo she drives her red BMW M6 convertible to the beach. Both of them were already feeling the rush to party and have fun.

Just then, a car with two hot guys tried to cope up with their speed and drove alongside theirs. "Hey sexy." One of them flirted.

Tomoyo giggled while Meilin looked at them and winked.

"What happened to your friends?" He said pointing to Sakura who was wearing a white summer dress and Syaoran wearing board shorts and unbuttoned shirt showing his perfect abs. Cuddled on the backseat, both of them were wearing sunglasses and a placard hanging on their necks saying 'Do not disturb! Tired from SEX!'

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 'Stupid dickheads'

"They had wild sex all day." Meilin exclaimed sarcastically.

The guys laughed hilariously. "So, where are you girls heading?" Now it's the other guy's turn to flirt.

"To heaven." Meilin hissed seductively.

"We could take you there." The guy on the wheels replied.

"Sorry, but I think you'll be taking a shortcut." Meilin grinned evilly and pointed to the coming truck on the other lane.

"Shit!" The guys hissed as they tried to avoid the truck.

Tomoyo and Meilin laughed histerically as they sped up, hearing the loud screeches of tires.

Tomoyo turned her head and yelled. "Bye dickheads! Better luck next time!"

……….

Syaoran groaned and tried to hold his painful head but was stopped when he noticed that it was wrapped on a sleeping figure beside him. It was dark so it was hard for him to identify who she was. He reached for the lampshade with his free hand and turned to see that it was Sakura who was lying on his chest. He tried to get into a more comfortable position which caused her to stir up a little bit.

"Give me back my cake, Tomoyo-chan…" she murmured on her sleep.

Syaoran chuckled and pushed some strands of her hair behind her ear. He blushed when he noticed she was only clad on a white summer dress.

That brought him back to realization, where the heck were they?

He looked around the room and noticed that they were on a beach cabin. "Damn that Meilin, that clever bitch!" he cursed under his breath.

Sakura stirred once more and finally woke up from her deep slumber. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Hi. Had a good rest?" He grinned as he brushed her hair away from her face. Just then, she realized her current position. She has been leaning on Syaoran's bare chest with her arms braced on his oh-so-sexy body.

"Yeah" She blushed furiously and removed her arms around him. "Sorry." She added sheepishly.

"No problem."

"By the way, where are we?"

"Well, it looks like those two succeeded on taking us to the beach." Syaoran groaned.

Sakura sighed as she rose from Syaoran's arms and walked to the window. The venetian blinds were closed making the room dark. She opened it a little bit letting the rays of the setting sun shine inside. "You're right, the party has already started."

"What are we going to do now?" She gasped as she felt his hot breath from her ear making her jump. She blushed deeply as she felt his body so close to her. _'I didn't even notice him approaching.'_

"I know, let's go somewhere else!" She exclaimed and immediately walked away from him so he won't notice her flushed face. She went straight to the cabinets where she believes all their things were.

Syaoran was still looking outside the window when he suddenly heard her scream.

"HOOOEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What happened? What's wrong?" He immediately went to her side noticing her face was as red as tomatoes. He looked straightly to what she was looking at only to reveal their photo on Meilin's car a while ago on which they were snuggled to each other, both wearing the placard saying, 'Do not disturb! Tired from SEX!'.

"HOLY SHIT! I'm going to kill those two." Syaoran, who also turned as red as tomatoes hissed as he cracked his knuckles and made his way to the door.

"No, wait!" Sakura stopped him and pulled him back. "As much as I want to burn them alive, we should not bother to waste our time much more. Since we're already here, why not enjoy this beautiful place?" she smiled.

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Now c'mon, I'm going to show you something." She exclaimed as she placed a hat on her head and pulled him to the window on the back of their cabin. She opened it wide and jumped, landing smoothly on the sand.

"Impressive." Syaoran grinned.

"I have my own talents. Thank you very much." She gracefully curtsied.

"You must have been sneaking out from your parents very often." He snorted while following her outside.

"You're so mean." She pouted.

"You're so cute." He smiled.

She blushed once again and immediately turned around. "Let's go before they notice us."

Both made their way to the forest without noticing two persons, with their ears pressed on the door, have been listening to their conversation.

"Are all things set?" A ruby eyed girl asked.

"Affirmative." The other girl with amethyst eyes grinned evilly as she held out a remote. "This ever dependable and one of the most hi-tech camcorder on the market has never failed me."

"Good. Those lovebirds were wrong if they thought that we're already done with them. They should learn to never mess up with us." Meilin hissed as both of them grinned like maniacs. She rose from the doorstep of the cabin and headed to their friends who were enjoying the party, followed by Tomoyo. "Guys listen up!"

"Ohohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed while watching Meilin calling everyone's attention.

"How about adding something on our usual party routines and spicing things up a little bit by watching a live show later?"

"Is it porn?" Naoko gasped.

"Well, who knows?" Meilin smirked.

"Then let's go for it!" Chiharu cheered as well as the others.

………

Sakura led Syaoran past the other cabins. After a few minutes, they were coming up on a forest of gorgeously twisted live oak trees, which he never would have guessed were tucked away there. Sakura looked back to make sure he was keeping up. He smiled at her confirming that it was no big deal.

Now they were going into the bosky woods, the dark under the thick foliage pierced every so often by a small shaft of sunlight from above. The stench of rich , dank mud filled the air and Syaoran immediately knew there was water nearby.

"The forest opens right up here." Sakura exclaimed. They had reached a clearing, and he gasped in wonder.

Something had changed while they had been walking through the forest, something more than just the mere distance from the beach. Because when they came out of the trees and stood on a high rock, it was like they were standing in the middle of a postcard, the kind that spun around a metal rack in a small-town drugstore, a dreamy image of a place that didn't exist anymore.

Every color Syaoran's eyes fell on was brilliant, brighter than it had seemed just a moment before—from the crystal blue lake just below them to the dense emerald forest surrounding it with the color of the setting sun.

He glanced at Sakura who looked brilliant too. Her skin was golden and glowing much more with the light. Her eyes were like emeralds shining upon contact with the sunlight. It was indeed a very remarkable scene.

"What do you think?" she looked at him and smiled.

Grinning without glancing away from her face, he said. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Her face turned to different shades of red as she continued scanning the peaceful surface of the lake, feeling the urge to dive in.

"Let's swim to the other side." She said, kicking off her slippers and removing her summer dress showing her luscious curves and her green bikini picked by non other than Tomoyo.

'_Damn, she's so hot. That body is to die for.'_ Syaoran blushed as he watched her dive into the lake with a perfect little splash. _'What am I thinking? Pervert, pervert…' _

"Come on Syaoran-kun, I'll even let you win this time!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically as her head popped up above the surface.

He chuckled seeing how she's enjoying the water like a little kid. "You better be confident about that." He said while preparing to follow.

Sakura tried unsuccessfully not to stare as his muscled torso was being exposed while he removes his shirt. She had seen it for a few times already but she just can't get tired from looking at it. It was a priceless work of art with every curves and shapes perfectly sculpted.

"Like what you see?" Syaoran said showing his infamous grin, making her realize how rooted to the spot she must've looked. She turned around hiding her red face, embarrassed on what she just did.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I've seen way better than that." She exclaimed.

Then she heard a splash but as she turned around, she didn't see any signs of him. All of a sudden, she heard his voice calling her.

"You better start moving if you really don't want to lose." He was already a few feet from her.

"That's cheating!" She yelled, taking a deep breath, she took one look at Syaoran, and started on her butterfly stroke. She pushed herself so hard that she lost track of him. She drew closer and closer until she slammed her hand her hand down on the rock—an instant before him.

Both of them were panting as they hauled themselves up on the flat, sun-warmed surface. Its edges were slippery because of the moss, and Sakura had a hard time finding her grip. Syaoran had no problem scaling the rock, though. He reached back and gave her a hand, pulling her beside him.

By the time she'd hoisted herself fully out of the water, he was already lying on his back with his eyes closed, like he was giving her a moment to wring herself out.

"You cheated." He grinned, his eyes still closed.

Sakura was taken aback by what he said. "What? You're the one who went on the race without acknowledging me that it has already started!" She exclaimed.

"But you said you'll let me win."

That silenced her. She smiled sheepishly remembering that she did say it a while ago.

"Just kidding." He chuckled. "The truth is I'm impressed. You're really a good swimmer."

She blushed madly as they watched the darkness befalling silently while drying themselves off. They were both enjoying the serene and peaceful sight of the lake. She shivered when she felt the cold gust of wind getting in contact with her body which didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran.

"We better get our clothes now before you catch a cold." He said as he offered his hand which she appreciatively took and was later wrapped around her body for additional heat.

…………

"They are having fun." Tomoyo exclaimed with starry eyes.

"And take a look at Syaoran's arms around Sakura, that was one swift move." Meilin snorted while the others agreed as they continued to watch the other two in front of the big screen. It was like they're watching a movie with a matching grilled food and beer this time.

"This is not going to be good. What do you think would they do if they found out what we're doing?" Eriol shivered as he tried to visualize Syaoran's reaction.

"Sssshhhhhhhhh!!!"

…………

"What happened between you and Ichijou?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they both laid beside each other on a rock, enjoying the serenity of the night.

Sakura smirked, bitterness visible in it. "Hmm. He broke off with me when he wasn't able to get me in bed. Well, it seems like he just wanted to use my body after all."

"That pervert." He hissed.

"You know, let's just leave this topic." She smiled. "Hey, you already know a lot of things about me, it's my turn to ask the questions."

"But there's nothing special about me."

"C'mon, you're not so sure about that." She grinned. "Please" she pouted

"Okay," He chuckled. "you win."

"Alright!" She sat down and leaned closer to him."Age?"

"23"

"Siblings?"

He groaned. "Four crazy and hyperactive sisters."

Sakura giggled. "Favorite color?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "The color of your eyes."

Sakura blushed madly and looked at him mischievously. "You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"I am." He sat down. "Do you really think I'm that kind of person?" he placed a hand on his chest and pouted.

"You're not so good at that, you know." She teased.

"It's worth the try."

"Let's continue then. How many girls have you loved?"

"Is this what girls call a heart to heart?" he snorted.

"Just answer the freaking question."

"Well, how many do you think you are?"

Silence…

"I knew it!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed.

"You do?!"

………..

"She does?!!!" Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed.

"Since when?!" Tomoyo panicked.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" Meilin yelled.

"Sshhh!!!" the whole crowd silenced them.

………..

"You really aren't serious about this whole thing!" She pointed accusingly. "Oh well." She faked a yawn and stood. "I'm quite tired, let's go get some rest."

As she turned to leave, she felt his hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. At that moment, all her doubts disappeared and being replaced by burning emotions which made her ask for more.

"I'm serious and I've never been so sure in my life. I love you, Sakura."

Silence once again reigned. When she did not respond, Syaoran sighed. "You know, it's not polite if you don't pay attention to a guy who makes his first ever love confession to a girl." He said sarcastically.

Yet, she didn't show any emotions and just bowed down her head.

Syaoran bitterly smirked and began to let go of her. "I see." The pitch of his voice suddenly dropped. "Just imagine that I didn't say anything."

When he turned and started to leave, Sakura began to realize what she just did. _'Baka Sakura-chan! Baka!'_

"Syaoran!" she tried to call him but he didn't seem to hear.

"Syaoran-kun!" she yelled. Now it's impossible for him not to hear but he still refused to look.

Tears began to blur her sight. _'What have I done? I already broke his heart.'_ "I love you too, baka!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

He suddenly stopped and finally looked back.

"What?"

Sakura's face fell but she wasn't about to give up. She breathed heavily. "I said, I love you!"

"I can't hear you!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Relax, Sakura. Relax." She tried to calm her breath. She's going to make sure he's going to hear it clearly now. "I love you!!!"

"What?!"

That did it. Her temper already reached its boiling point. Sakura already knew that he was just making fun of her. She grabbed a rock and threw it straight to him. "BAKA!!!"

Just then, things went fast. All she saw was Syaoran falling back from a strong impact.

'_But I'm pretty sure it didn't hit him.' _

"Syaoran!" Sakura rushed towards him. Tears filled her eyes as she searched for a bruise or the spot where the rock had hit him. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she panicked when he didn't respond.

"Syaoran, wake up! Please!" she cried.

Suddenly, he took an immense breath, exhaling on the words "It hurts, Sakura. It's killing me."

"Where, where?!" She panicked but then realized what he's doing. She narrowed her eyes. "You're making fun of me again." She accused. "It didn't really hit you, did it?"

Syaoran clutched his chest, exhaling another gravelly declaration of certain doom. "No, no, I'm serious. Only you can save me." He paused, then the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. "Kiss me, Princess. I'll die if you won't kiss me."

Now he was definitely making fun of her.

"You have to kiss me, or I swear to Kami, my blood will be on your hands."

"What blood?" she asked.

"It's under my shirt." He hissed dramatically.

He was such a bad actor, Sakura almost burst out laughing. But the truth was, she did want to kiss him. Very badly.

"Well? What's it gonna be?" he asked, again writhing in mock agony on the ground.

She tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear and studied Syaoran's mouth. The corner quirked up in amusement as he assured her of his imminent death.

"Well?" he rasped.

Sakura smiled sweetly but it was immediately replaced by a frown. "Let me do the honors of ending your life!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him and grabbed his neck, knocking the air out of him. "All you did was make fun of me, you filthy, arrogant, AHHH – "

Syaoran grabbed her waist and placed her under him. And before she could fight back, his lips already closed their gap.

He was really a fabulous kisser which made Sakura addicted to the sensation she feels every time her mouth met his. She slid an arm around his neck. His nape was warm, feverish, and very soft. He adjusted his position and continued his slow, soul-stealing kiss; like he had all the time in the world and all he wanted to do with it was kiss her. Sakura melted, inside and out. She plastered herself against him, bringing his head closer to hers. Tongues met, hands began to wander. He groaned in the back of his throat.

After a while, he slowly let go and leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you too, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran grinned. His body entwined with hers, his mouth greedy on her body.

………..

"This is it! The porn part!" Chiharu squealed in excitement.

The others cheered, whistled and made catcalls.

………..

He moved down, bit her chin and nibbled his way to the pulse point in her throat. He touched her as if he owned her, his hands and lips bent on marking every inch of her skin as his personal territory. She closed her eyes, giving in to the passion without restraint.

………..

"Here it goes." Meilin giggled as everybody focused on the screen.

Just as the scene focused on Sakura removing Syaoran's shirt, the screen turned blue and the words, "Change Memory Pack" appeared in the middle which left everyone dumbfounded.

Silence…

Heavy breathing…

"Uh-oh, back off people," Eriol panicked and began to back away seeing Meilin's rage. "hell's gonna blow!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

………..

Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the rock, gazing up on billions of sparkling gems in the sky.

"Lovely." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. "C'mon, we better head back to our cabin. This day had been very tiring." He offered his hand which she gleefully took.

"Okay, let's go."

………..

"Why???!!!!" Meilin cried. "WHY???!!!!"

**That's it! Hope ya'll like it! I'm so sorry for the very late update! I've been very busy with my studies so please don't kill me! Let me first finish this story! XD Please review!!!!**


End file.
